Dragon and Kitty Cat
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Harry comes into his Creature inheritance and discovers that Hermione wasn't quite purged of the effects of the Polyjuce potion, as well as who he can and can't trust. Watch as he finds love, scorches a big snake and takes the world by storm. H/Hr. Ron, Molly and Dumbles bashing.


Dragon and Kitty Cat

Harry comes into his Creature inheritance and discovers that Hermione wasn't quite purged of the effects of the Polyjuce potion, as well as who he can and can't trust. Watch as he finds love, scorches a big snake and takes the world by storm. H/Hr. Ron, Molly and Dumbles bashing.

**This idea came to me whilst reading ****The Woren of Uzu no Kuni by ****Foxcomm. Now, I'm going to say something. I dislike Ron, Molly and Dumbles, so tend to bash them. However, I usually have Ginny as an innocent party since I actually like the character so long as she's not a fan girl.**

Chapter 1: Awakening

Harry grimaced as another bout of pain shot through his body, focused around his cheeks, shoulder blades and tail-bone. For two weeks since the start of the fourth year he had been having bouts of pain. They weren't bad so it was easy to hide them from everyone, although Hermione seemed to notice something was wrong. Unfortunately, the waves of pain were getting worse.

"Whats wrong Harry?" asked Hermione, looking worriedly at the boy over the dinner table.

"Fine Hermione, just an upset stomach," said Harry in response, rubbing his shoulders.

"You worry too much, Hermione," said Ron as he shoved food in his gob.

Hermione watched him for a moment with a disgusted look on her face before turning back to Harry who had just winced in pain.

"You need to see the nurse," said Hermione, looking at her secret crush with worry in her eyes.

"I told you that I'm fine," snapped Harry, causing Hermione to huff and turn away.

The next lesson was transfiguration and they were covering… something. Harry was having trouble concentrating due to the pain he was in.

"Are you alright, Mr Potter?" asked McGonagall, causing the boy to look up and the class to gasp at the sight of his face. His cheeks had torn open and blood was flowing from the wounds.

"Whats wrong with him?" Hermione asked Madam Pompfrey as the medic waved her wand over the unconscious boy. After McGonagall had seen Harrys bleeding cheeks, she had rushed the boy to the hospital wing. During which, Hermione, who had insisted on coming along, had noticed that the back of his robes were damp. When they had gone to change him into his PJs, they had discovered that the skin on his shoulders and tail bone had torn open as well.

"He's coming into his Creature Inheritance," said Pompfrey, looking shocked.

"Whats that?" asked the brightest witch of her age.

"Some wizarding lines have creature blood in their veins," answered McGonagall, "this usually means nothing other than an increased magical core or physical abilities. However, over time the bloods strength waxes and wanes. Sometimes it becomes strong enough to trigger a change or something else may trigger it."

"Then what is..?" Hermione started to ask but was interrupted by the sound of tearing flesh and a scream of agony.

She whipped around and gasped at Harry's new appearance. There was little point in asking what he was since it was very obvious from his appearance. From the points that had been bleeding, new appendages had emerged. The Boy-Who-Lived now had fins coming from each cheek, draconic wings from his shoulder blades and a tail from his butt. His wings and fins were a silvery colour and reflected the light like a mirror while his tail has razor sharp quills at the end. His fingers now had talons and his teeth were now fangs. His fins moved slightly as Hermione reached out a tentative hand to touch them, the girl marvelling at their smooth texture. Harry shifted in his sleep and murmured something before relaxing again.

"He's a Mirror Dragon," said Pompfiey, looking at the boys reflective fins and wings, "They were one of the most powerful dragon clans before they were wiped out. They are said to be totally immune to magic."

Hermione looked at the dragon boy on the bed before her, still stroking his silver fins, making him stir and make a purring sound, leaning into her touch before he opened his eyes.

Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione gently stroking his cheek. His first thought was that she looked beautiful. He second was that she was shimmering oddly.

"Um Hermione, why are you shimmering?" he asked, "And why do you smell like cat?"

Hermione looked nervous.

"I supposed its only fair considering I've seen this," she said before taking of her necklace and revealing her that the polyjuse potion that had turned her into a human/cat hybrid had not been negated. The catgirl stood there with her eyes closed waiting fore the outburst of disgust. What she got instead was the feeling of someone tentatively scratching her ears, making her open her eyes in shock before starting to purr.

As Harry was petting his best friend, he caught sight of his now taloned figurers.

"What exactly has happened to me?" he asked, examining his hands as Hermione pouted at the loss of Harry scratching her ears.

"You have come into your creature inheritance," said McGonagall, conjuring a mirror so Harry could see his new features.

"It would appear you are a Mirror Dragon, a supposedly extinct species that were known for the incredible magical power," she continued as Harry examined his new appendages, spreading his wings and flexing his tail. Both were petty damn big. His wingspan was twice a wide as he was tall and his tail was as long as his body.

The next half hour was spent with Harry experimenting with his new features, recovering that his talons, tail spines and wing edges were VERY sharp, easily cutting through the marble blocks that McGonagall conjured up. Harry also figured out how to hide his Draconic features, which was very useful as he didn't need a glamour like Hermione did.

After receiving a clean bill of health from Pompfrey, the dragon boy and the cat girl left the Hospital Wing to head to the common room.

"So, why didn't you tell me you were still half cat?" asked Harry, looking at the girl as they walked through the deserted corridors.

"I was afraid you'd hate me for it," was her answer as she looked away.

"Why would I hate you?" asked Harry, mildly surprised that the girl would think that about him.

"Well, look at me," she said, dropping the glamour for a second, revealing her black fur and catty features before throwing it back up, "I'm not human!"

"Well, neither am I, as it turns out," pointed out Harry, making the girl stutter apologies, "But even if I was, I'd still never leave you. Besides, the kitty look makes you look more beautiful than before."

as soon as he said that he immediately started panicking.

_'why did I say that? Now she'll think...'_

but before he could start on an internal panic attack is was interrupted by Hermione.

"You don't have to lye to me Harry, I know I'm just a plain bookworm with buck teeth," she said, eyes downcast.

Harry looked at the girl before grabbing her hand and dragging her into an empty classroom before looking her right in the eye.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are without a doubt the most beautiful girl I have ever met," he said, placing a finger on her lips to forestall any argument, "i have loved you since the second year when I spent as much time as I could by your bed. Knowing my luck I will be entered into the Tournament and I will kick my self for the rest of eternity if I die before telling you how I feel. will you do me the honer of being my girlfriend?"

for Hermione the world seemed to stand still. Hear was the boy she had repeatedly told herself she had no chance with asking her to be with him. All she could do was nod dumbly, making Harrys face light up like a Christmas tree as he hugged her to him, making her blush at the feelings of his rock hard chest. The felt something wrap around them and saw that Harry had wrapped them in a cocoon of his wings. she felt him raise her head before kissing her, gently. The kiss was chasist, but still made Hermiones toes and tail curl in pleasure.

The new couple walked through the portrait hole into the common room, there joined hands attracting a great many looks before Neville spoke up.

"Pay up you two," he said, looking over at the twins who had pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Lets see, beginning of the fourth year, winners Neville, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pompfree and Snape," said one of the twins before tapping the scroll and tossing a money bag to Neville.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione in a tone that everyone in Gryffindore knew meant 'tell me or else...'

"The twins have been running a pool on when the two of you would get together since the troll incident in the first year," said Neville, pocketing the money bag, "most people in Gryffindore along with most of the teachers have gotten in on it."

Hermione sent a death glare over at the twins who simply shrugged it of before congratulating them in there twin speech.

"Congrats on.." the one on the left said.

"Finally getting together." the one on the right said.

"Thanks guys," said Harry, edging away from Hermione slightly as she was smiling rather to sweetly for his taist. He may be a dragon, but even a multi-ton apex predator knows not to get in the way of an angry woman.

"Fred, George, may I have a word," she said before dragging the twins from the room by the ears. Two seconds later, twin screams of agony could be heard coming from outside the portrait hole before Hermione came back in with a smug look on her face.

"Come on Harry, lets get our homework done," she said, grabbing her boyfriends hand before dragging him over to one of the tables, leaving the rest of the common room to look at the bushy haired witch in shock. They had never seen her to anything like that before.

It didn't take the new couple long to finish there homework and were now snuggled up on the couch , ignoring what was going on around them. That is until Ron sat down across from them. The red-head was smiling, but with his new senses, Harry could smell the anger that the red-head was hiding but put it out of his mind for the time being.

The weeks until the arriveal of the visiting schools past quickly for the new Gryffindore couple with Harry experimenting with his new powers in what the house elves called the Come and Go room. They had been told about it by Dobby who had heard that Harry was looking for somewhere privet to work on a project. So far, Harry had figured out how to use his breath weapon, a blast of energy that could vaporize virtual anything not magically protected, as well as taking on his full dragon form. He was, simply put, huge. Ten meters long, with a 20 meter wing-span, covered in silvery scales and armed with razor sharp talons and fangs like daggers, he was quite the sight. Not to mention the fact that he was still growing so would be pretty damn big when he was full grown.

At the moment, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the great hall with everyone else waiting to hear who the champions would be. The three champeions were: Viktor Krum for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. Dumbledore was about to go of on a speech before the flames of the goblet turned red again and spat out a peace of parchment. Dumbledore corght it and read it aloud, prompting a lout thud as a head met the table.

"Harry Potter."

Harry got to his feet and headed threw the door and into the room at the back.

"what is it?" questioned Fleur (AN: I am not even going to try her accent.) "Do they need us back in the floor."

Harry was about to answer when Ludo Bagman came into the room looking fart to happy at the situation.

"Gentlemen and Lady, let me introduce the fourth triwizard champion," he said, grinning at the three who were looking at him, wandering if his shoes tasted nice.

After spending five munets arguing with the teachers theat he did not put his name in the goblet, it was decided that Harry had no choice to compete due to the 'binding magical contract' part of the goblet. After being informed of when the first task would be and not much else, the champions left. Harry was so angry at what had happened that he was having trouble holding onto his human form. What kind of an idiot uses an artefact that creates a binding magical contract and doesn't ensure that someone cant just put an unwilling name in it? Not to mention the whole 'testing bravery by not telling them the task' issue.

He walked through the portrait hole, still grumbling to himself about stupid tournament organisers when he was blasted back by a loud cheer. Literal thanks to his enhanced hearing. He looked around at everyone in Gryffindore clamouring to congratulate and ask him how he did it. Finerly having enough, Harry pulled out his wand and got everyone's attention with a loud bang.

"Thank you," he said, rubbing his now throbbing temples, "Now, to clear up any misconceptions, I did not put my name in that goblet."

the room erupted into disbaleaving noise again so Harry raised his voice over the hubbub.

"I, Harry James Potter, hearby swear on my magic and my life that I did NOT place my name in the Goblet of Fire and do not wish to take part in the Tornement even though I have no choice, So mote it be."

the resulting silver flash of light blinded everyone in the room and served to shut them up.

"Now that that's sorted, I'm going to bed."

with that, the Dragon-Who-Lived made his way up to his dormatory, pausing only to give Hermione a goodnight kiss.

**Done. I'm actually not very happy with how this turned out and had to make a lot of changes as I was reading so, if you see something that looks out of place, let me know. Also tell me what you think.**


End file.
